Vulcan
by BridgitKiido
Summary: Post A La Mode, there's a new Mew Mew in town whose abilities differ depending on her emotions. But she has a dark secret that could, if left unchecked, destroy the world... Discontinued.


**Vulcan**

by BridgitKiido

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I do, however, own Ceviche. She is my OC, so please don't use her without permission.

* * *

Chapter 1

**New Mew**

All Tokyo Mew Mew had been told about the situation was that there was a mysterious chimera animal on the loose. No one knew how it had been created, as the aliens had left several months before. Everything, in fact, had been peaceful since the Saint Rose Crusaders had stopped wreaking havoc, so the sudden appearance of a chimera animal – in fact, one that appeared to be more powerful than any they had ever faced before – was somewhat startling.

However, as Tokyo Mew Mew, they had made a promise, that for the future of the earth, they would be of service. And thus, the six Mew Mews ran to the scene together, transforming at the same time when there was no one around.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Berii, Metamorphosis!"

When any civilian saw the girls then – the cat-girl in pink, the bird-girl in blue, the green-clad girl with the antennae, the monkey-girl in yellow, the wolf-girl in purple, and the cat-and-rabbit-girl in a creamy shade of white – they would immediately cheer words of encouragement for the girls, knowing that Tokyo Mew Mew was off to protect the city from the latest threat.

By the time the Mew Mews got to the park, however, the six of them were immediately aware of the dangers that awaited them.

In the middle of the park stood an overly-large vulture, reminiscent of the crow-like chimera animal that Mew Zakuro had once faced within her favorite place of worship except for the fact that this creature's feathers were a mud-like brown instead of a midnight black. That, and its talons were a blood-red color, although it did not appear as though they were covered in any sort of liquid as of yet.

The creature was focused on its prey, although the Mew Mews could not see exactly what it had cornered. Mew Ichigo, however, took no time in calling out, "Hey you!" As expected, the vulture looked around and saw the six super-girls standing in a line with accusatory looks on their faces. The cat-girl continued, "This city was in the middle of a peaceful time, and then you go ahead and ruin it by attacking. Well, we won't stand for that, nya!"

The six girls then called out in unison, "For the future of the Earth, we will be of service!" Mew Ichigo added a "nya!" at the end, while Mew Pudding added her phrase of "na no da!"

The vulture blinked twice, made what appeared to be its version of a shrug, and turned back to its prey.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Mew Mint shouted at the creature, annoyed at the snotty attitude it was taking with them.

Mew Pudding decided to get its attention in a different way. Leaping into the air, she called out, "Pudding Ring!" and summoned what looked to be a bright yellow tambourine and a brownish ring with a bell. Then, she clapped the two items together twice and, calling out "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" as she did so, she sent a large glob of pudding hurtling like a boulder directly at the vulture, creating a trench in the ground as it traveled. The purpose of this pudding blob would be to trap the vulture, making it unable to move.

Unfortunately, the vulture went unfazed by this ability – in fact, on contact, the pudding blob disintegrated.

"How did it block my Pudding Ring, na no da?" Mew Pudding asked no one in particular, upset that her ability was ineffective.

That's when Mew Berii managed to catch a glimpse of the vulture's prey. She then cried out, "Everyone, that chimera animal has a girl trapped under its claws!"

Mew Ichigo, curious as to what Berii meant and (somewhat) confident that the creature would not attack her, crept closer to the scene. Indeed, struggling beneath the vulture's claws was a human girl, no more than Mew Lettuce's age, with long, brown hair in a ponytail. In fact, as Lettuce walked closer as well, she stated, "I know her… that's Hououji Ceviche, a new student at my school. She moved here from America… that's really all I know about her, but…"

"Regardless," Mew Ichigo said, getting into battle position, "we can't let this creature do any harm to her! Strawberry Bell!" she cried, summoning her pink berry-shaped ring with a bell in it.

Mew Berii was just about to follow suit so that the two of them could do their combo attack when the trapped girl, identified as Ceviche, stopped struggling for a moment and, although with a terrified tone, told the vulture, "I really don't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice, pi." She pulled a small object out of her pocket and, after bringing it to her lips and kissing it, cried, "Mew Mew Ceviche, Metamorphosis!"

There was a flash of light, and after that died down, many civilians would not be able to identify who was now underneath the vulture's claws as Hououji Ceviche. Now, her long, brown hair was free from its ponytail, and her blue eyes had taken on a brown-ish tone. She now wore a long, brown dress with a similar shape to those worn by singers in clubs, although she also had the typical bands of all Mew Mews around her arms, leg, and neck. Another distinguishing feature was the fact that she had long, brown, rabbit-like ears and a fluffy cotton-ball of a tail mixed in amongst her human features. Ceviche was certainly a Mew Mew.

Mew Berii got quite flustered at this, saying quite loudly, "What the… she's a rabbit too?" at which Mew Ichigo replied, "You're also a cat, nya."

"Ceviche Lyre!" Mew Ceviche cried, fear filling her voice as her weapon, a small lyre with four jewels set on the wood above the strings, appeared in her hand. Then, strumming on it a tune filled with angst, she called out, "Ribbon Ceviche Sarabande!" Immediately, the yellow topaz gem on the lyre glowed, and a large barrier surrounded the rabbit-girl, causing the vulture to have to let go.

"Now's our chance! Zakuro Crosswhip!" Mew Zakuro cried, summoning her whip that just happened to reflect her religion to her hand. Raising the whip into the air and summoning her power until its tip emitted a bright purple glow, the wolf-girl cried, "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" and sharply lowered her arm, causing the energy that had been gathered to leave the spear in a whip-like fashion.

The whip's attack hit the vulture head-on, but it only appeared to be barely scratched. Mew Zakuro was slightly taken aback by this, but she did not have any time to ponder what had happened, as the chimera animal ran toward the group of six mews and attempted to beat them all down with its wings.

"Well, at least now we've got its attention, na no da," Mew Pudding pointed out.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Mew Mint asked hastily as she leaped out of the way of one of the vulture's wild swings.

By this time, Ucha, Mew Berii's loyal flying berry-like companion, had turned into her weapon, a thick wand. She nodded towards Mew Ichigo, who nodded back. The two of them then simultaneously held out their weapons and, spinning in the air to gather energy, cried together, "Ribbon Double-Berry Check!" The two weapons then flashed and created one beam of light that struck the vulture. The two of them concentrated and kept the beam up, trying to get through the creature's tough defenses, but this was mentally exhausting for both of them and the attack still did not appear to phase the chimera animal.

Mew Lettuce then said, "Everyone, combine your powers with Mew Ichigo's and Mew Berii's!" She then summoned her own weapon, a pair of green castanets, with the words "Lettuce Tanets!" Then, clicking the castanets and gathering energy in her antennae, she twirled around and, with a cry of "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" released the energy in a jet of bubbles and water which joined with the Double-Berry Check.

Mew Zakuro followed suit with another "Ribbon Zakuro Spear," while Mew Pudding added her "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno" to the mix. Mew Mint was last to add her powers, summoning her weapon, a blue bow known as the "Mint Arrow", and pulling back the bowstring, crying "Ribbon Mint Echo!" as she released the arrow flying into the air, the energy of which was added to the mix.

Still, however, even the combined powers of all six of the Mew Mews did not seem to be enough to even phase the vulture. All that seemed to be happening at all was that the chimera animal just seemed to be getting madder and madder.

As all hope seemed lost, however, the mysterious Mew Ceviche closed her eyes and smiled peacefully as she continued to play her lyre. "I'm not alone, pi…" she murmured, and the topaz on the instrument stopped glowing. As that happened, the music took on a more peaceful air to it and the emerald atop the stringed object began to glow a bright green.

Immediately, the other six Mew Mews began to softly glow, not quite as much as they would if exposed to a Mew Aqua, but still they glowed. All six of them found their energy was completely restored, and their attacks gained a new strength that none of them had felt possible. The new energy flowed into their current assault, and it hit the vulture with twice its usual force.

The chimera animal screamed in pain, and then its corrupted form disintegrated, leaving behind only a small blackbird that flew away and… an odd green-ish gel-like substance that floated hesitantly to the ground. The little pink robot named Masha flew in and, although at first hesitant to collect this strange substance, swallowed it anyway.

The seven Mew Mews then transformed back into their civilian forms (good thing there were no civilians around), and the original six ran up to the mysterious girl only to find her collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Ichigo carefully lifted Ceviche onto her back and said, "Come on, we have to take her back to the café. Maybe Shirogane-san will know what this is about, nya."

The other five nodded, and all of them carefully – yet quickly – walked back to the café. Hopefully, Ryou would know something about this…

* * *

_Author's Note: A ceviche is a Mexican dish of raw fish marinated in lime juice, at least according to one definition I found. Hououji translates loosely as "Phoenix Temple" in Japanese. A Sarabande is a Spanish dance, usually in 2/4 or 3/4 time. And yes, this is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic, and yes, I am well aware that certain elements of this particular plot are some of the most used elements of TMM fanfiction writing. Regardless, what do you think so far?_


End file.
